


Midnight Berry

by BluebellFlowerCreates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellFlowerCreates/pseuds/BluebellFlowerCreates
Summary: Just a little backstory for a character of mine ;)totally inspired by Dreamtale btw
Relationships: Midnight/Chiharu





	Midnight Berry

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh!

I have done nothing wrong. I have no regrets. If you think that’s the HATE talking, you’d be wrong. This is me. The original Midnight. Why do I like this? Heh. Well, If you really must know, let me tell you.

I grew up in a small town, quite far away from the one you’re in now. My town was famous for two strawberry bushes. Famous because of their effects on the consumers. The golden berries made the consumer feel joy and warmth, while the black ones gave the consumer a feeling of anger and dread. One summer afternoon, I was sitting against the bush I protected. It was MY bush.

“Midnight! What are you doing?”

I hear a call from behind me. Glancing behind my bush, I detected my little sister, Dawn, an energetic 10 year old with fluffy brown hair, who always wore a light pink dress draped in a pastel blue cloak, and always had her golden crown and brown bag with her, racing towards me. 

Behind her she dragged her twin brother, Dusk, a shy boy with short blonde hair, sporting a white t-shirt with a single blue stripe on it, his light orange cape flying behind him, and baggy sweatpants with fluffy boots were always his thing. He never came outside without his crown and his utility belt. 

The two sprinted at me full-speed, and before I could comprehend what was going on, they were piled on top of me. A sudden wave of panic flew over me as I witnessed the berries I protected, which were black as night, turn a bright, golden color. Swiftly, I shoved the twins off of me and touched the berries, watching as they all became their original color. I turned to the twins.

“You guys!” I scolded them. “You’ve got to be more careful! It’s not like anyone else can change them back!”

You see, me and the twins had the power to change the color of the famous berries. I, of course, was in charge of the black berries, and I could change golden berries to black. The twins were protecting the golden ones, and they could change black berries to golden ones.

“Dusk started it!” Dawn cried, pointing at her brother.

“Wha-” Dusk spat. “You’re the one who dragged me here! I only said that I wanted to see Midnight!”

Dawn had a look of frustration on her face. “Liar!”

“Why would I be lying?” Dusk questioned.

“‘Cus you don’t wanna get in trouble!” Dawn pouted.

“Says you!” Dusk replied.

“YOU GUYS!” I shouted, stopping the argument. “I don’t care who started it, but you can’t tackle hug me when I’m leaning on my bush! I’ve told you this before!”

The twins shared a look of guilt. “Sorry.” They murmured. 

I looked at them sternly before breathing a sigh of annoyance and leaning back onto my bush. I picked up my sketchbook and started doodling, spying the twins heading back to their bush out of the corner of my eye. An hour passed, and as I was about to take a nap, I heard a voice in my ear, “Nice drawing!”

I instinctively leaned back, partly in shock, partly to see who just spoke to me. Someone with blonde hair in a bob, who wore a white t-shirt with gold accents, silver pads resting on their shoulders, shorts that were black with a single white stripe in the middle of each pant leg, and light blue gloves with boots of the same color, was staring back at me.

“Hi there!” The someone smiled.

“Oh, umm…” I sputtered, “H-hey! Who a-are you?”

The Someone's eyes lit up. “Well, I’m glad you asked!” They jumped up and stood heroically before me. “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT CHIHARU! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!”

Their eyes were like stars while they exclaimed that. Looking up at this magnificent being made me feel… weird. My face started to feel hot, I could hear my heart beating louder and faster, and I felt like butterflies would come out of my mouth when I spoke. Before I knew it, the magnificent Chiharu was an inch away from my bright red face. 

“And what’s your name?” They asked me.

“M-midnight.” The ball of blush that was me answered.

“WOOOAAAHHH! THAT’S SUCH A NICE NAME!” They marveled.

The ball of blush became even blushier. We talked for what seemed like forever, my heart becoming even more set on Chiharu with every hour.

“Welp! I’ve gotta leave!” Chiharu sighed, “It was really nice talking to you!”

Before leaving, they gave me a huge hug, then got up and strolled away all cutesy-like. I layed back and breathed a huge sigh. Thank god that was over. I felt like I was going to melt, die, or both. Maybe then I could finally relax. But, when I felt around for my sketchbook, I couldn’t find it. 

A wave of dread flew over me as I realized what had happened. I climbed over my bush, watching in horror as two kids tore apart my prized sketchbook, laughing at the drawings I had put so much effort into. Tears rolled down my cheeks although I had seen this very scene multiple times. I felt a rush of fury, and, before I could have a moment to think, I leaped out from my bush, yelling, “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

I snatched my now-dead-sketchbook from the kid’s hands, shouting all sorts of profanities at them. Just as I was about to calm down, I noticed there was a crowd around me. Cries rang out,

“Watch your mouth!” A man yelled.

“I’m gonna destroy you!” A woman hollered.

“Just what you’d expect from HER!” Two kids laughed.

I frantically tried to explain what had happened. “W-WAIT! T-they were ri-ripping apart m-my ske-”

I was cut off by a hard punch to the face. What happened next was… traumatizing. Cuts, scrapes, bruises… I was bleeding everywhere. After the crowd had beaten me to the point where I couldn’t stand, I spotted two figures in the departing mob of people. Dawn and Dusk, moving along with the others, stared at me with saddened expressions. How dare they just let this happen?! How DARE they just WATCH me get beaten to a pulp?! Thoughts raced through my mind, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking beside me, I caught sight of Chiharu, tears in their eyes.

“Y-you ok?” They sobbed.

I nodded my head, but their grip on my shoulder tightened.

“No, you’re not. Th-they hurt you. L-look what they did!” They dragged me into a tight hug, tears pouring from their eyes like a waterfall.

“N-no really… I-I’m ok…” I protested weakly.

“STOP LYING!” Chiharu screamed, “I know you’re not telling the truth!”

“I just d-don’t want you to w-worry…”

“I’m de-definitely worrying!” Chiharu breathed, their voice shaking.

“H-heh. I’m sorry.”

“D-don’t be! I-I just want you to know…” They loosened their grip so they could look me in the eyes, “...I-I’ll always be here for you, o-ok?”

My face turned bright red. “O-ok.” I sighed.

The next day, I sat by my bush as normal and waited for Chiharu to show up. They never did. A month passed. Still no sign of Chiharu. I kept getting glares from the townsfolk, and the beatings became a regular part of my agenda. I didn’t know why they all hated me. Yet, I believed that I deserved to be hated. That no one would care if I died. No matter how many times the twins tried to speak to me, I never answered them. I couldn’t forgive them. They just watched me suffer, not even trying to help. One night, while sitting near my bush, two people came up to me.

“You.” They scoffed, “What did you do to Chiharu?”

I was taken aback. “W-what do you mean?”

“They’ve been missing for months, and everyone knows you have something to do with it.”

There was a crowd now, cornering me.

“W-what? Never! I w-would nev-”

“Quit the lies! Where are they?!” A member of the crowd screamed.

I desperately looked around for a way out, when I spotted my bush. Impulsively, I pulled a berry from a branch, and bit into it. Pain soared through my veins. My eyes burned as black goop poured out, and I could feel a tail growing from my pelvis. HATE covered my soul. Pain, so much pain. Then, nothing. Nothing but HATRED. I had a sudden urge to kill, to destroy. Blood was spilled like never before. Yet, none of the blood was mine. 5,000 people dead, a tail growing for every thousand, every one of them looking exactly like the first one that had ripped through my skin. Soon, I had six black tails, the blood on them shimmering in the moonlight. A grin on my face, I looked around for the traitors, Dawn and Dusk, but they were nowhere to be found. They had escaped.

“IDIOTS!” I snarled. “WHERE HAVE THEY GONE?!”

I stomped around, anger filling my head. How DARE they. After just watching me get BEATEN, they think they could ESCAPE?! I would find them. No doubt about that. And once I found them, they’ll have only seconds left to plead for mercy. No one could ever make fun of me. Not if they’re dead.

My universe is gone. I destroyed it, and I’m ready to destroy every other universe in this broken multiverse. They deserve it. Everyone does. NO ONE WILL SURVIVE! Oh, you think you can STOP ME?! AHAHAHAHA! You, a pathetic little kid, AGAINST ME?! Oh, don’t make me LAUGH! Well, if you WANT to die so bad, LET’S FIGHT!


End file.
